


Momentos

by Takemy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy
Summary: El capitán del inarizaki tiene un secreto que nadie conoce, le gusta observar a la estrella del equipo, Aran Ojiro en sus sesiones de servicios.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Kudos: 14





	Momentos

Shinsuke puede escuchar perfectamente el ruido de las zapatillas al rechinar en el gimnasio, sabe quién es el responsable de aquello, y si bien es alguien que respeta la privacidad de los demás, no va a negar que desea quedarse ahí y observar a Aran practicar sus saques tanto como pueda, no es algo que pudiera permitirse hacer en los entrenamientos, no cuando el mismo tenía que practicar y asegurarse que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo. El poder apreciar con total plenitud cada movimiento de su Ace causa muchas cosas en él, la mayoría indescriptibles, y la verdad es que lleva bastante tiempo así.

El sonido del balón contra el suelo le es reconfortante, extraño, podría decirse.

No niega lo que siente, pero tampoco es el mejor a la hora de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, y la verdad es que no tiene idea de cómo expresarlos correctamente, ni tampoco sabe cómo reaccionara Aran cuando eso pase. Para una persona como el, dudar era algo que rara vez ocurría, pero cuando pasaba su cabeza se volvía un caos ante todas las variables posibles.

Aun desde el lugar donde se esconde puede ver todo con claridad, una buena vista podría decirse.

Porque si, se estaba escondiendo, no cree que Aran se sintiera cómodo teniéndolo a él mirándolo mientras práctica, siempre le habían dicho que su forma de ver a las personas llega a rozar lo extraño, así que no quiere hacerlo incomodar con esta. Él es feliz viéndolo aun de aquel modo. Y es que, es tan perfecto, la posición, la carrera, el salto y el golpe de su mano contra el balón causando estruendo. Shinsuke está seguro que Aran será un jugador profesional en un futuro, no lo piensa solamente porque le gustara mucho su compañero, sino porque es consciente que tiene muchísimo más potencial del que muestra, pero como todo diamante en bruto, este tiene que ser pulido.

Podría pasarse toda una vida viéndolo.

Lleva con la misma rutina desde que lo descubrió hace 4 meses atrás. Todo comenzó en un día lluvioso, el equipo no tendría su entrenamiento matutino, tomarían un descanso luego de haber perdido contra el Itachiyama en las finales, los ánimos estaban por los suelos y el entrenador les había dado unos días para enfriar la cabeza y volver a comenzar. Por su parte trató de llevar con calma la situación, aunque también le doliera la derrota, sabía que no serviría de nada lamentarse, lo mejor que podían hacer como equipo era mejorar y entrenar más para poder alzarse con la victoria en un futuro. Así que prefirió no tomarse aquel día y se dirigió al gimnasio con motivos de entrenar.

La sorpresa fue escuchar sonidos venir de este, en silencio asomo su cabeza por la entrada para ver de quien se trataba. La figura de Aran recogiendo el balón del suelo llama su atención, pero no por verlo ahí, si no por la forma en como lo sostenía entre sus manos y la mirada de su rostro. Shinsuke no era tonto, quizás el más afectado ante la derrota fuera el mismo Aran, su remate había sido bloqueado dando así el punto de victoria para sus contrincantes. Probablemente se sintiera culpable, pero no tendría porque, el sabia más que nadie cuánto entrenaba y su empeño en mejorar, Aran no había perdido, el equipo completo lo hizo. Cuando Aran se prepara nuevamente para sacar decidió quedarse como un espectador fantasma, aunque lo mejor hubiera sido dejarlo e irse prefirió quedarse a observar cómo se desquitaba con el balón con cada saque.

Allí terminaría e entender todo, en esa mañana lluvioso y de temperaturas bajas.

.

.

.

.

—nos vemos el lunes— Aran se despide con un gesto de manos de sus kohais, ni siquiera llegan a la esquina cuando escuchan a los gemelos pelear, pero ambos siguen con su camino.

El recorrido a su hogar es tranquilo, ninguno de los dos es un gran conversador, bueno, él no lo era, y Aran era consciente de esto, eran muy pocas las ocasiones donde tenían muy charlas largas. Aquel día en particular había sido muy tranquilo, con el calor del verano llegando los entrenamientos se volvían más riguroso. Es bastante obvio como quedaban todos luego de estos. Así que los ánimos para pelear o molestase entre ellos eran mínimos.

—el día estuvo bastante tranquilo ¿verdad? —pregunto, Aran mirándolo

—sí.

—¿crees que los días que vengan serán iguales? Los gemelos estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para no pelear o decir sus chistes, fue bastante raro.

—no la verdad es que no, una vez que tomen el ritmo volverán a ser iguales que siempre.

—lastima, pensé que me había librado de los malos chistes.

La brisa de verano era caliente, los días largos y sus sentimientos desbordan, la costumbre que tenían de caminar juntos a casa ahora se volvía difícil, no puede evitar notar el rose de sus manos al hacerlo y la cercanía que tenían al caminar llegando a chocar sus hombros, ¿siempre había sido así? Pero la verdad es que lo disfruta, disfruta el poder compartir tiempo más allá de la cancha.

Era su último año y por lo tanto quizás una de las últimas veces que caminarían de aquel modo, no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro, no ambicionaba mucho, agradecería poder vivir una vida tranquila acompañado de sus seres queridos y trabajando de algo que le gustara.

—¿Shinsuke? —Aran lo sostiene del brazo, su mirada muestra preocupación— ¿estás bien?

—¿eh?

—no me estabas escuchando, te pregunté si tenías apuro en llegar a tu casa.

—no, no tengo apuro alguno, ¿por qué preguntas?

—déjame invitarte un helado, desde que te volviste capitán no hemos salido mucho como antes.

—cuidar de los chicos es más complicado ahora…

—exacto, por eso nos tomaremos un momento e iremos a comer, ¿te parece?

—si lo dices así…

Aran asiente. Toman el camino que los llevaría al parque más cercano con una tienda en frente de este, allí Aran entra a comprar mientras el espera afuera. Ver a los niños jugar en las hamacas y toboganes le trae recuerdos de su infancia, en su mayoría momentos compartidos con su abuela. Lo llevaba mucho al parque cuando sus padres se iban de viaje y lo dejaban a su cuidado, a veces cuando llovía y no podían ir comenzaba a contarle historias sobre antiguos dioses y sus proezas, cada una más fantástica que la anterior. Guarda cada una de ellas con cariño en sus recuerdos, no por creer que fueran ciertas, sino por la forma en la que su abuela se las contaba, como un escape de los problemas familiares de aquel entonces.

El amor que le tiene a su abuela es uno muy grande, quizás por eso lamenta no poder cumplir con el deseo que tenía de verlo casarse con una hermosa mujer, aquello sería lo único que no podría cumplirle.

—¿me esperaste mucho? — Aran llega con los helados, tiene una sonrisa que jura no haber visto antes

—no, estaba mirando a los niños jugar.

—¿extrañas eso? —pregunta con curiosidad en su mirada

—creo que sí…es raro, cuando era niño no esperaba el momento de crecer y volverme un adulto, ahora solo quiero que el tiempo se detenga y poder disfrutar de este último año.

—¿quién no pensará lo mismo? Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Toman asiento en uno de los bancos del parque, la noche comienza a llegar mientras ellos disfrutan de los helados, el silencio que ahí entre ellos es uno que también admite extrañara, porque es uno que no demuestra incomodidad, sino más bien el entendimiento mutuo de uno hacia el otro. Aran y el se entiende de una forma que solo ellos saben, aunque su relación pareciera de lo mas raro vista desde afuera.

—¿sabes a qué universidad irás? — se atreve a preguntar, mantiene su mirada el suelo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo

—no lo sé…aún tengo tantas cosas en mente, ni siquiera pensé en una carrera todavía—…—a mis padres les gustaría que estudiara en Brasil.

—¿eh? ¿Porque tan lejos?

—tengo familia allá, bastantes tíos y primos para ser exacto.

Siente que su corazón se detiene unos segundos al escucharlo, ¿Brasil? ¿eso no quedaba en la otra punta del mundo? ¿Aran se iría tan lejos? ¿allí terminaba todo? ¿la amistad que habían creado y forjado terminaría en unos meses? No quiere creerlo, la posibilidad de que se fuera le era dolorosa, creía que podían seguir frecuentándose aún tras separar caminos, pero si Aran decidía irse tan lejos no imagina la forma de poder seguir manteniendo aquella amistad. Quiere llorar, pero no lo hará, tiene que mantenerse fuerte. La gente entra y sale de la vida de cada individuo, fue tonto pensar que no pasaría lo mismo con él.

—Shinsuke, ¿te sucede algo? Te noto raro desde hace rato, más bien…desde la mañana.

—solamente estoy un poco cansado, no he dormido mucho— trata de componerse y poner el mejor rostro para Aran, pero sus manos tiemblan sin importar cuanto intenta normalizarse

—sé que me mientes —pregunta mostrando preocupación—, algo te sucede y no es simplemente cansancio.

Asiente bastante apenado, parece un niño pequeño al cual han descubierto, le gustaría decirle el verdadero motivo, de lo mucho que lo extrañaría y pensaría en él, de lo que verdaderamente siente cada vez que cruzan miradas en las prácticas y Aran le regala una sonrisa, que le gusta compartir los almuerzos y las conversaciones escasas pero preciadas para él. Tiene tanto por decir.

Da un largo suspiro, por primera vez desde que dejo de ser un niño reza a todos los dioses que conoce, lo único que les pide es que le den la suficiente fuerza para poder confesarse y no morir en el intento.

—Aran, hay algo que tengo que decirte…y no sé cómo lo tomaras—este lo mira bastante confundido sin decir nada—, bueno…ah— siente la garganta muy seca y las palabras son confusas en su mente, nunca en su corta vida se había puesto tan nervioso, era conocido por ser una persona de carácter sereno y que pocas veces cambiaba de este—tú me…

—¿me?

—…gustas.

Aprieta con fuerza sus manos, siente su corazón acelerarse como si estuviera corriendo una maratón de más de 100 kilómetros, ni siquiera se atreve a levantar su mirada de verlo al rostro, no quiere saber qué tipo de expresión tiene. Cree que lo mejor que podía hacer es irse y dejar aquello como una mala broma, una de las cuales muy pocas veces hace. Sin decir nada se levanta del banco y comienza a caminar hacia su hogar, donde seguramente su abuela lo recibiría con comida y hablarían de su día, claro, lo normal de todos los días, pero no pensó que Aran lo detuviera tomando su mano.

—¡espera, Shinsuke! —Aran sostiene su mano con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para lastimarlo—¡no puedes irte después de decirme algo así! —cuando por fin se dispone a mirarlo al rostro puede notar un gran rubor en este—¡tienes que esperar a que pueda responderte! —…—¡Tú también me gustas!

Ahora no solo sus manos temblaban, sino todo su cuerpo parece de gelatina y su rostro le arde demasiado. La noche a caído sobre ellos, ni siquiera sabe la hora que es, pero eso no podría importarle menos, siente una gran felicidad. Lo único que atina a hacer es estrechar más fuerte la mano de Aran, ambos se miran mutuamente sin decir palabra alguna, porque saben que estaría de más.

.

.

.

.

Es raro sentir el tacto de otra mano que no fuera la de su abuela, la de Aran es un poco más grande que la suya, realmente cree que se amoldan perfectamente, al igual que sus cuerpos cuando se abrazan en la soledad de su habitación. Para él era un mar de emociones todo eso, las caricias, los besos y las palabras, siente que vive en una burbuja de felicidad tan grande, que teme que en cualquier momento explote, pero Aran siempre se encarga de eso, con pequeños gestos o momentos los cuales termina apreciando más de lo que se imagina el otro.

No sabe muy bien como terminara todo, apenas tiene 18 años y una larga vida por delante, al igual que Aran, él aspira a varias cosas, quizás las suyas no fueran la gran cosa, como el tener un empleo importante o resaltar en la sociedad, vivir la vida de una forma normal y común sería un verdadero regalo, y quiere vivir ese regalo con Aran.


End file.
